The Beginning
The realm of Tamaren is an ancient world, full of its own wonders and surprises, and it is ever-changing. Its form and shape was molded out of the essence of the gods, and as the gods change, so does Tamaren. Entire civilizations lay under the titanic ocean, dead and long-forgotten. New life constantly emerges from rifts in the ground, to be welcomed or destroyed by the realm. Mountains and ancient stone statues tower over the realm, constantly watching, silent and intimidating. In Tamaren, only the strongest survive. When the gods created Tamaren out of their own flesh, they imagined a fantastic realm full of miracles and euphoria. Yet the gods, being what they were, contradicted the ideas of their own kin. Ether imagined a realm shrouded in mist, a soothing and peaceful place. Wreux wanted to mold the world into a bottomless ocean. Caiten wanted the world to be a charred place filled with fire and magma, where he and his creations would thrive and watch over the inhabitants. Danu would erase the world altogether. He saw no reasonable point in making a realm that would eventually overthrow the gods. And so the gods fought over their ideas and wishes, and they fought for so long and so ferociously they never realized what they were doing to the primordial land below them. By the time they realized what the consequences of the fight were, Tamaren was a realm of chaos, a molten form with lakes of lava, water that cascaded down the tallest mountains and into the deepest trenches, and forests enshrouded in mist so thick it all looked like a solid, gray mass. The gods had unknowingly merged their ideas into a realm of chaos. Their ideas coexisted with one another, but the gods wanted dominance over the realm. And so they decided, after long and seemingly endless arguments and debates, to abandon the realm and leave it to fend for itself. They decided, however, that each of them would leave a piece of themselves as a parting gift to the dying realm. Ether gave the realm the seed of life. Wreux gave water, so the seed would grow and prosper. Caiten gave the realm a sun, so there would be no dark. And Danu gave the realm the gift of death and chaos, so the inhabitants would fear the gods even after they left. And so the gods departed, with no more than a glance over the shoulder, back into the void of creation. But there was still hope for Tamaren. The seed of life grew, and from it, out came the Aver, the olde ones, infused with the blood of Caiten. The Aver gave birth to the Kalon, the forest-dwellers, and to the Elves, the midnight hunters, both infused with the blood of Ether. From the Kalon, Humans were born, infused with the blood of Wreux, and they were the first to create a prosperous civilization. From the Elves, came the Orcs, and they were born with the blood of Danu, and they wrought destruction and chaos on Tamaren. And further down, the Orcs gave birth to Dwarves, the bloodlings of Caiten, and Goblins, the bloodlings of Wreux, and the two hid in the mountains, carving out a civilization and a living in the dense rocks of Khiburheim. In the forests of Milainell, the Elves and the Kalon stand guard and watch for any who seek destruction of their homelands. In the mountains of Khiburheim, Dwarves and Goblins mine for primordial minerals. In the plains of Catal, there lie the Humans, their civilization vast and ever-expanding. In the Black Valley, there lie the Orcs, masters of destruction, looking for a way to annihilate Tamaren and fulfill the wish of Danu. And the forefathers of them all, the Aver have seemingly vanished from the face of Tamaren, to be seen as shadows and heard as whispers in the blackest of nights. Beware, traveller, for this is the realm of Tamaren. It has no gods. It is ever-changing. It may reward you, or it may kill you. It will forever remain, dead or not, and it will thrive in its own peculiar way, and so its life will never, ever end. Category:History Category:Tamaren